One Girl One Promise
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: Her scent. Her scent was intoxicating. His desire grew and he wanted her. She was the one he picked. One Promise for One Girl on One night. Or that was what it was supposed to be... -*Sorry, has been discontinued.*-
1. Chapter 1

As Sasuke walked around the room, his eyes closed, and passed each girl. He had promised that he would only choose her by smell, He would never see her, he would never talk to her. Not until he picked one girl. He walked by them. Smelling the air surrounding each girl.

She smelled too sweet.

She was too…was there a word for it? She was too something. He did not like it.

She smelled too sweaty.

She smelled too faint.

She smelled too…too right. Hers smelled so good to him, he just got aroused being around her. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to taste her, he wanted to know who she was. But, he promised. Stupid promises. He raised his hand, and pointed at her. His accomplice nodded his head and in response, Sasuke sensed her chakra and walked over to her, and picked her up. She gasped feeling someone grab her around her legs and knock her into someone's arms. He heard her gasp and thought for sure that he had heard that somewhere before. He carried her all along the path that his accomplice had set out for him to walk the night before. When he reached the end of the path, he heard a door close and latch. He then set the girl down. He felt her shaking underneath him probably scared. She ran across the room, and crouched down and buried her face in her lap. He opened his eyes, waiting to see the girl in front of him, and who she was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared at the girl dumbfounded. It was…it was her.

It was Sakura. What the heck is she doing here!

'Don't. Don't do anything to me. Don't touch me. Please. OH PLEASE DON'T! '

She had her head buried in her lap and she was shaking with fear. She hadn't yet looked up.

The people who had her in that small room told her that she wasn't allowed to talk to anyone. She wasn't allowed to make a sound; move; or even shiver. That horrible woman scared all the other girls in that room. The horrible person didn't tell them what they were going into that room for. She didn't tell them what they had to do. She just told us that we had to stand still when she placed us somewhere. And we couldn't move. So what happened? 'I listened just like she told me to. So why did someone pick me up? Where was I taken? Am I going to get killed?' Sakura still had no idea what was going on. She was trying so hard to not get hurt, and protect herself.

"Stop."

'…..what?'

She stopped shaking for a minute. If her face could have been seen, it had a look if unbelief on it.

"Look at me."

'No. No. No. It can't be. It can't be him….'

She looked up. For the first time. And she saw him.

Sasuke.

* * *

Hey all, this is just a random idea that popped into my head a while ago. I need some people to tell me if they think I should go on with this idea, or just drop it. If I do write it though, it might take some time. so, can you guys give me some feedback on this? I am very curious. Thanks.

-Noroi-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"S-Sasuke? Is-"

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? We got abducted. What abo-"

"Why?" He crossed his arms.

"Can I finish a sentence?!"

"You just did. Answer me."

Instead of answering him, she just collapsed. She sighed and then started to cry. It evolved into weeping and sobbing. Sasuke just stood there and watched her. He didn't move he didn't change his facial expressions. He just watched.

"Are you done yet?" He asked when she started to wipe her eyes.

She looked at him angrily.

"Well excuse me! Excuse me for being scared to death. Excuse me for thinking that I was being given to someone to either be a sex toy or a slave, or someone to torture. And excuse me for having a moment of relief! For realizing that that's not why I'm here!" She shouted this at him, daring him to interrupt this time.

"What makes you think that that's not why you're here?"

She looked at him confused. "What?"

He sighed. "What makes you think that you are safe from any of those things you just said?"

"It-It's you…. You wouldn't do that… Would you?" Instantly, she curled up again. Protecting herself.

"Maybe not the way you are thinking. But technically, you are right."

"About what?" Even though she was scared, she didn't let her voice waver.

He ran his hands through his hair. "Answer me first. How did you come to be here?"

"I and three other girls were put on a mission somewhere and we had to come in this direction. When we stopped for a night at this one place, a girl came and told us about a little cheaper place that was homier. So we naturally wanted to stay there. But when we went outside … something must have happened. Because we woke up in a cell, and we were told that 'we were here to be of a great service.' After that, we were bound by chakra and blindfolded with it. And then you picked me up and when I got in the room, I could move."

_Well, that explains how she got other girls for this stupid thing. And she must have set chakra barriers for the bindings. And for my 'blindness.' _

Sakura watched Sasuke think, and waited for him to finish before she talked.

_I bet she didn't think of getting girls from my old village huh? Well, what's done is done. I might tell her if she asks. … _

"Sasuke?"

"Hn? What?"

"What is going on?"

"….Well, my new team has been having some conflict lately."

"About what?"

_I won't matter if I tell her. I can easily erase her memories if I have to. _

"We kept having fights over …. Me and my clan."

"? But I thought you didn't have any family. Besides Itachi."

"I don't." His eyes flinched.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I want a new clan. The only woman in my team wants-"

"Oh." She cut him off. "I see. So this is a way to continue your clan. Without having to worry about any relationships huh? Just kidnap the women and make them bear your children. Then drop them back off at home right? Or are you just going to keep them all here?" Sakura's face became angry during her speech.

"Wrong." He practically spat it at her. "That isn't what I promised. I told her. I will tell everyone who asks that I won't ever have illegitimate children. I want to have a family. And raise a better clan than the one I lived in. But, the clan will never start unless the old one is dead. But every night, I had no peace of sleep. Just in case she decided to try to ravish me every darn night! I can't stand her!"

"So, Sasuke how did this happen? How did this whole thing get set up?"

"…." _I wonder how she is able to handle this so well. Isn't she mad at me for leaving? I haven't even seen her since I left. And here she is talking like we are friends. _"well, the woman's name is Karin. She insisted that the only way to find the one meant for you…." He faded off for a moment because his face was turning red. "…was by smell." Even if he was embarrassed, he looked at her, and his voice didn't waver. … ok maybe it fluctuated a little bit, but Sakura wasn't about to make any remarks about it.

"So this whole thing was set up, so you could find your 'wife' and then start a clan…. I thought you said you wouldn't do that until you killed Itachi?"

"I did. I planned on keeping the first girl that was semi-pleasing and fooling Karin until I killed Itachi, then I would dump her off. Then proceed to find me a true wife."

Inside of Sakura, her heart jumped every time his voice hit a deep note. She felt sad and happy when he talked. She wanted to be that one woman of course, but there was no way she was her. He even implied it when he said "semi-pleasing" so what hope did she have…

"Sasuke, I'm willing to help you in this. But first I would like to free my teammates."

_I could use her help. She would be able to fool Karin very well. Especially because she once loved me. I doubt she still feels that way, but we could play on it. She doesn't realize how enticing her scent was to me. Does she? I don't think she needs to. Not when Itachi is still alive. Maybe I could even choose her. Only if this works out all right. _

"Sasuke? Do you not want me to help you? "

"… I could use your help. You would know that there wouldn't be anything between us..."

Sakura listened to him, but when he said there would be nothing between them, she kind of flinched. In fact, she didn't hear what he said so quietly after that.

"...for now."

**You like?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura? Are you listening?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I spaced out."

"Don't do that again. It's irritating. And rude"

_Well mister! Look who's being rude!_

"How are my teammates going to get out?"

"…I don't care about them."

"I DO! And they are your old villagers! You have a responsibility to them!"

"I have no obligation to them. But It will be easier with them gone, so I should figure out how to let Karin to let them go."

"Thank you Sasuke. May I ask what time is it?"

"yeah….. it's almost midnight. Why?"

"I was wondering why this was still light. It looks like a rather large room." She started looking around. She could tell that it was almost like a house. The room they were in had a door at one corner, and on each wall, it went into a different room. There was nothing in each room besides one thing. In one room, there was a bed. In the next one, was a fire pit. In the third room, was a bathroom style thing. She had no idea how it worked, but it was a bathroom. That she knew. She went to a corner of the bedroom and took her boots off.

"Well Karin made it. I have no idea why."

"It looks as if she meant this to be where you and your 'wife' would live. I'm not too sure though."

"Maybe… Anyway, I'll go and convince her to let the captives go, and then I'll come back with some essential stuff. Especially if you're right about this being where you are supposed to stay. That would make it easier. I know she would feel really jealous if you were with us a-"

"What makes you think I'm just going to stay here! I'm going to help you! I won't stay here and rot, if I'm just 'playing along'!"

"Fine!" He snapped. " But stay here for now, until I can figure out everything. Ok?" he looked at her like she was a kid again.

"Why are you looking at me like that!" She started to turn pink at the face he was giving.

"Because you haven't changed." He said this very softly, and then gave his signature old-Sasuke smirk.

**can't you just picture that face so well?**

**hehe... sorry that took me a while. The next chapter is relativley as short as this one, so it should be up quicker. This will make MUCH more sense as the story goes on. Stick with me. (trust me )**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

Sasuke went to the door at the front of the room, or actually he tried to. Right when he reached for the door handle, it disappeared. He pulled his hand back…it appeared. He reached again, and it disappeared again.

"What!?" Sasuke shouted in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Sakura looked over his shoulder and watched as he tried to leave the room again. "… Uh oh…..Hey Sasuke, can you do a chakra read of this room for me….?"

"Sure. Why?" He said hesitantly not sure of what she was getting at.

"I have a small idea, but I'm not sure. What do you see?"

Sasuke used his eyes and scanned the room to see what he could. "I see … pink… Pink chakra. And it's all set on the door. But then a lighter pink is all around the rest of the place. What's that mean?"

She herself turned very pink, almost red. Then her breath hitched. "Uuhh…..are you and I enveloped in a purpley color?" Her voice was so quiet and hesitant. "And did Karin think that she would be chosen?"

"….It's kinda light, but it's there. She probably did. Why?" Sakura really didn't want to answer him. But alas. She must.

"Um…well when kunoichi are trained to be jounin….we are taught some…. 'trap' jutsus." She paused for a second to steady herself. "And one of the most important ones we are taught….is the one to use on…seduction missions. This particular jutsu is supposed to be used only as a last resort. Only if the prey is being very resistant." She opened her mouth to speak again, but Sasuke cut her off.

"What do we have to do to get rid of it?"

Sakura's heart was beating really fast. And she was really nervous. Which caused her to trail off at the end of her sentence. "To rid the effects on the door….we need to have sex…"

**It's short, but it will be a quick update. But only if I get al least (come on!) 5 reviews!**

**Please?...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

"Have sex? Are you lying to me?!" Sasuke shouted at her. "Why would that even have anything to do with me?!" He was very angry, and he started to walk towards her, like he was about to hit Sakura.

She flinched and her face scrunched up. Her hands also went up as if she were to protect herself. "Because if Karin had gotten chosen, I think she might have wanted to seal the deal with you. She might have just wanted to sleep with you no matter the cost. I'm sorry."

Sakura started to shake out of fear, and nerves. Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry as well. I should not have lost my temper." He sat down on the floor and set his hands in his head. "Are you sure that's the only way?"

"Yes." She replied calmer now. "Unless it's weak."

"Not possible. Karin is one of the best at handling chakra." Sasuke sighed deeply. "You know, I've never done that before."

"Neither have I. Sasuke-kun."

"I didn't think I'd be forced to do something like this. Ever."

"Well….I've never been in a predicament like this either."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Aren't you supposed to use jutsu when you learn them?"

"I was never put on those kinds of missions. Because the hokage thought that I was more use in the village. Other kunoichi worked better for those kinds of missions anyway. Like Ino." She whispered the Ino bit.

Sasuke closed his eyes and steadied himself and then stood up off the ground. He motioned for Sakura to follow him. He walked into the room with the bed in it. Then he sat on the bed.

Sakura stood in the center of the doorway. She was so nervous inside. Even though he had left so long ago, honestly her feelings for him were still very strong. She felt self-conscious and uneasy. She most of all did not want to force Sasuke into this. And she didn't want to get hurt. But it really was the only way to get out.

Sasuke just looked at Sakura not sure of what to do. He himself was not sure if he wanted to force her. But he was thinking that if she smelled that good…. What must she taste like. The thought itself turned him on. He wanted this. He wouldn't lie to himself. He wanted her. He wanted Sakura. But he would try not to force her.

Sakura finally decided that it had to be done. She breathed deeply and calmed her nerves. She slowly walked towards Sasuke. She walked right in front of him, and put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him lightly on the lips. Instantly the two of them felt some sort of spark. Because neither of them was experienced in this whole thing and the two of them were on awkward ground with each other, the slow approach seemed best. He reached and closed his hand on her arm, and held her there. And kissed her, just a little bit harder. She felt his warm hand holding her to him, and she responded to his kiss by opening her mouth a little. He dared to and rolled his tongue along her lips. When she didn't close her mouth, he let his tongue go in, and tease hers. He was right, she tasted so pure. She tasted so wonderful, that his mind literally moved from his head, lower. Much lower. By now the hand that Sasuke wasn't holding had dropped and he was pulling her body closer to his, causing them to be pulled on the bed. Sakura started to breathe faster. Her heart was racing, having always wanted this. Now it was real. She didn't want to let it go. She and Sasuke were lying on the bed and she ran her hand down his chest. She could fee through his clothes how strong he really was, and also, just how warm he was. It felt like a dream. Sasuke felt her hand go down him, and he hooked one of his own around her waist. And tested her further. He pulled his hand back around to the front and slowly slipped it under her shirt. She pulled away from him and sat up slightly.

_I'm scared. I'm really scared. _She thought. She really wasn't sure what she wanted. Did she want to stop? Yes? No?

Sasuke looked at her as she sat up on him. _What is she thinking about? Should I stop? Should we wait? I don't want to. I want to respect her, but I can't stop. Not now. _

She answered for him by rolling over and lying on her back. Sasuke put his arms on either side of her and leaned his head down, and nipped her neck. He set his hand on the top of her shirt, right under her neck. They didn't say anything towards each other, they didn't have too. He pulled on her zipper, all the way down. Sakura felt the cold air on her stomach and she felt her nerves kicking in. She then pulled off her shirt. Sasuke watched her pull off her shirt, and noticed how her skin was still so pale. He could see scars from burns, and cuts, and other injuries. He looked at her chest, and vaguely wondered if maybe he had left a scar on her heart when he left. Nothing. _Of course there wouldn't be anything visible. It's all inside. You idiot. _He could tell she was nervous. He saw the way her muscles were so tight with every move she made. He felt himself get hotter just watching her move. He reached around and behind her to take off her bra. She arched up to give his hand room. When she did, their groins touched. Sakura felt her blood rush. She didn't mean for that, but... Oh man that felt good. She just wanted more. As he lightly tossed her bra aside, she reached for the purple ropes around his waist. And tugged at them. They loosened and his whole outfit 'shrugged'. He pulled it off and it also ended up on the floor. As he took of his clothes, she had pulled off her shorts, and only had on her skirt. She took a couple deep breaths and noticed her mouth was slightly dry. Her gaze followed his body, and she marveled at him. There was no way to explain it, her mind, and body wanted him. She wanted him so much. And she could tell that he wanted her. She could see it. Sasuke noticed she had goosebumps. His hand went to her skirt. He felt that he had both her underwear and skirt band in his hand before he started pulling. Sakura felt his hot hand on her. She knew what was going to come next. She couldn't help it, but she wanted to cross her legs. She felt so…exposed, and embarrassed. Why? It was Sasuke. She should feel ok that it's him. Sasuke looked her up and down. She was so beautiful. Truly. He noticed she looked slightly uncomfortable. He spoke up.

"Sakura." She heard the strain in his voice. He was in fact controlling himself. "I'll never regret this." He was telling her exactly what she wanted to hear even when she didn't know it. All she could do was nod. He took care of his boxers himself. The two of them were now fully exposed to one another. Sasuke really was everything she had imagined. Sakura had exceeded his expectations. Now they knew everything would change for them. He leaned in and kissed her. Their mouths moved together so well. Each matching one another's in sync. She felt his one course hand rub along her side, and down her hip. He was trying to ease her into this as well as he could, but he was losing control. Sasuke wanted to be in her, and he wanted to be pulsing in her, not over her. He wanted to have her body clamp onto him, he just wanted release. But only in her. It wouldn't be satisfying any other way.

Sakura felt him suddenly act more aggressive in his kiss. She felt him start to penetrate her. She tightened up. Her stomach and abs went solid. She was so scared. She slightly pulled her legs together. Maybe she should say a different time. She wanted him, but she was so scared. Why! He spread her legs apart and pushed in just a little bit further. She clung onto him. She rested her head on his shoulder. Debating if she should say stop. Her mouth opened to whisper it, and right as she was about to say something, he slammed. He slammed his body into her so that he had fully penetrated her. She bit into his shoulder, and screamed. She screamed out of pure misery and pain.

He was trying to take it slow. He wanted her to enjoy this, but darn it! She was almost too tight, he had to push harder. So he forced himself. Hard. Her reaction was and wasn't expected. That woman was biting into her shoulder so hard, and her screams were unbearable. They were the high pitched screams. Even muffled by his shoulder, they were loud. She was crying and gasping with her screams. He felt the hot tears on his chest. But that wasn't all he felt. Her body was shaking with the pain. And he knew, it wasn't cum that was flowing down her legs now. Her screaming had stopped, but she was still crying. And shaking. He needed to release himself. It would only take one, maybe two to do it, he was so close. Would she be okay? He needed it too badly. He moved himself, and felt her whimper with pain. He pulled out and she just made a strangled noise. But he thrust into her. She let out a sound that was a scream and a grunt combined. But it was riddled with pain. He couldn't do that again. But now it hurt him. He needed it.

She couldn't feel anything other than pain and heat right now. She hurt so much. She knew she had to be bleeding. She knew, somehow, that he hadn't found release yet. He was still so hard in her. She shifted her hips to try to move what felt like a knife in her.

Sasuke didn't know why she did that, but it felt good. He grinded into and pressed harder and grinded her again and … a quick build up of pressure, and then it was gone. He heard himself grunt and the pain was gone.

She felt him go in harder. She refused to cry out again. He moved and grinded and then... the knife feeling was gone. It now felt warm. Her mouth released itself from his shoulder. And she felt the hot liquid of Sasuke run down them. Mixed with her blood. Her mind soared. She had Sasuke, Sasuke! inside her. He kissed her head when he felt her body relax.

It wasn't much but it was enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now, I really need all you people to do me a HUGE favor.  
I want everybody to review, and please tell me if you caught any of my hidden references or meanings.**

**Or if this wording makes more sense: Did anybody catch some subtle wordings, or phrases?**

**Or basically, did anybody think they might have read some forshadowing?**

**I just want to see if I accomplished this task. I tried to see if I could do it, and I need you guys to tell me, or I'll never know.**

**And I really _thoroughly_ ****apreciate everyone who reviewed!   
It does make a huge difference. I don't think the next chapter will came as fast, seeing as it needs a lot of work, but depending on how much the reviews motivate me, it might be faster...**

**You never know **

**Truly, I thank all of you, I love writing this story for you guys!**


	6. help for the author!

Hello everyone. I'm sorry to say this won't be a new chapter. But Don't lose heart! It is done, I jsut have a request from all of you. I need some ideas. If any of you want to see anything in this story can you please tell me in either a review of P.M.?

I need some feedback like that, and also I need a LOT of help in coming up wit ha good summary. I can't seem to find one I like. Do any of you have ideas for a summary that sounds sweet and awsome and makes others want to read it? Please help me, I feel really stuck. Thanks so much for your help. I LOVE writing this story!

I will update when I have a good summary, so that might be a hint of motivation for all of you.

And me! It's bugging me I can't come up with one!

-Noroi-


	7. Chapter 6

I'm so thankful to everyone who reviewed, and also so thankful to those who did what I requested!

I'll answer them now.

Esta – No I'm sorry, I think I should have made that clearer… He is basically at the point after he killed Orochimaru and he is now with Karin… and the other people. I feel really stupid, but I forgot their names right now. Also where they are is specified in an earlier chapter. They are in a kind of house that Karin made. It's odd but she made a house in this one village where they were at (no name) and it's just a house that is just simple rooms and very Very basic furniture.

CherryBlossomUchiha (first review) – Well…I hadn't planned that as one of my foreshadows..but You did give me an interesting idea! A very good one!

Cullengirl – Well I wanted to do something totally different than most other lemons. And I guess I did. So thanks! And don't be scared. I'll explain why a little later. You'll see.

C.A.M.E.O1 and Only – The first part of your guess was wrong sorry, but that was the truth. And well the second guess of yours, of Course that's going to happen! Lol it wouldn't be fanfiction without it! Lol but how it happens…you'll have to wait and see!

Cece and Tems – The scar on the heart wasn't really anything like that. It was just him contemplating what he did to her. The second one, wasn't at first, but now… cackle Evil grin I have gotten a good idea and now it is one! Lol I like and value your opinion. Thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

He used his sharingan to view the room. The pink was gone. Sakura didn't want to talk for fear of breaking the silence and disturbing what peace there was between them. She hurt so horribly. The two of them were still lying together. Sasuke had enough and wanted to pull out, but he knew that it might cause her more pain. _Oh well, she needs to get used to pain. She is a kunoichi after all._ Sasuke rolled them both over. He propped himself up with his arms. And pulled out. Sakura's body instantly felt empty and she almost felt tempted to bring him back down, but she didn't. Sasuke had stayed on the bed and was sitting next to her. He looked down at the sheets. _Whoa. Did she really bleed like that? It's everywhere. _

_Did I cause that? _

_Of course I did. I always hurt her. _

Sakura felt so exhausted. She didn't want to move. She knew it would hurt. But she was cold and wanted to get warmer. She sat up. Sasuke turned his head when he saw her sit up. When she leaned forward towards the end of the bed she cringed. He looked her up and down to see what might have happened. He saw that blood had gushed from her. _I wonder if that also means that all that I had left in her got expelled as well. _His manly pride felt wounded. "Are you ok?"

She looked towards him to respond. "I-I'm not sure. It really hurts." Her voice was weak. And tired. "Sasuke? I hate to ask you this, but can you take me to the bathroom."

He wondered why. Did she need to clean herself of him? "Sure." He leaned over and put his arms under her and lifted her off the bed. He carried her to the room that was the bathroom. He noticed that the 'house' was not the homiest looking of places. He should get her out of here, finish their goals, and let her get home. "Would you like a bath?"

She looked up at him and blushed. "That was what I wanted to do. It's really cold, and I want to get warmer."

"Would you like help?"

She smiled. "Thanks."

He sat on the edge of the tub and leaned over and started the water. "Um, you don't have to hold me you know."

"I know. I don't mind." He didn't look at her, but he could tell that she was a little confused.

"I am ok Sasuke. I'm fine really."

"Are you?" He looked at her. "Look at my shoulder." Her gaze traveled to his shoulder, and she saw a whole row of teeth marks. She hadn't caused him to bleed, but she had bruised him. "You had to have been hurting."

"I am so sorry." She blurted out very quickly. She really did feel bad about that. Why had she caused him so much trouble?

"You shouldn't feel sorry at all." He felt the water and turned the hot up more. "I should feel that. But I don't. I feel guilty to what I did to you." She looked at him funny, but also at the same time, she knew what he was talking about. He turned off the water and gently lowered her in. She gave a small gasp when she was in the water. There were no soaps but there was some small towels but not really much of anything there. "I guess Karin really wanted me to do a lot of work."

"She might have made it so that the two of you would be making a whole new house together."

"Maybe." He just sat there on the edge of the tub watching her for a bit. After a while, he spoke up. "But she was wrong. I didn't choose her." His gaze lowered to her womanhood. He could see through the water how red it really was. He did feel bad about it. Without really noticing what he was doing, he leaned forward and took his fingers and stroked her there. She instantly flinched but her body arched. It was as if her body wanted more even after what it had been through.

"S-sasuke, what are you doing?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Why did you bleed so badly?" He spoke very hesitantly and lightly towards her. "Did I do something to you without knowing? I didn't want to hurt you. But…I did." He glanced down again to his now wet fingers, hand and arm.

_What is going on with Sasuke? He's not normally like this. Is he? I really didn't think he could care. He never acted like this when he was in the village with us so long ago. _

"Um...Sasuke, why do you care if you hurt me? Why would it matter?"

He looked at her now, more a look of longing on his face than anything else. "What we did was an intimate act. One I only wanted to do with my wife someday. But circumstances have changed that."

She looked up at his face. "So Sasuke, do I matter to you?"

"Yes." He didn't look at her face.

"W-hat? Why?" She had not expected to hear an answer like that. It startled her.

"Do you remember when we were kids? Back in Konoha. Do you remember how you always told me that you loved me, or that you would do anything for me?" He now looked at her and met her gaze.

"Y-yes. I do remember that. I also remember how every time, you rejected me. And wished me away."

He chose to ignore the last bit she said to him. "Every time you said anything like that, or tried to comfort me, you gave me hope."

Sakura was taken aback a little bit. She slid down the tub so she was fully laid out in it, then she dunked her head underwater, and pulled back up again.

"Sakura, you might not have known it, but you saved me from insanity. And because of that you do mean a lot to me."

_So does that mean that I only mean something to you as a friend? Will I ever mean something more Sasuke? What about now? After having sex…even if it wasn't … wonderful… it was still sex. Will you grow to love me? I hope so. Because now I don't think I will ever stop loving you. You're too important to me. _

"Sasuke, why are you saying this? I don't understand… are you trying to trick me into something? I don't know what to make of you right now."

He took some time to think about what he was going to say. "I trust you."

She was almost more confused at this point.

"Because of all that has happened between us, from when we were genin to today-" he stopped for a second as he gestured to her and him. "I know that I don't need to act with you anymore."

"How were you acting before?"

"Because of what Itachi did to me and my family. From a young age I learned how to get people to look to me for something. When I lost everyone, I never wanted people to look at me again, at least not like the way I knew they would. With pity." He spat that word. "So I taught myself to become the person that you knew."

"Did you want that?"

"Never. I envied you and Naruto so much. That part of the team was never acted. You both had so many things that I never would. And I wanted so often to be able to just show myself and be a kid. To feel human. At least when we weren't on missions." A smirk shadowed his face for a brief moment before it disappeared to his normal face.

Sakura could tell that she was probably getting something from Sasuke that she might not get again. He was acting so … normal almost. She knew when enough was enough. She didn't want to push any of her luck with Sasuke today. Of course she wanted answers but there was no need to make anything awkward. She'll just wait until a better day, and a better time.

Sasuke watched Sakura as she was washing herself the best she could without soap, he noticed the way her face looked as she was lost in her mind. Her eyes would get a partially glazed look and her mouth would be very lightly open. She dunked herself under water again and he was over come with the urge to join her. _Where did that thought come from? I need to be careful. I can't let myself get too attached yet. I'm only like this because I'm….I'm… worried about her health that's all. If she's not strong, she can't hold her own with Karin. That's all. I just need to make sure she won't be a burden anymore with me and my team. _Sasuke really couldn't let it show that he had a soft spot for Sakura, or Karin would make it her life's goal to destroy her. And for some reason…Sakura was too important to lose.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke stood up and walked to the bedroom again. He sat on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. _What did I do? I just told her so much! Why? I didn't think it would all slip out like that! _He looked on the floor, and grabbed his clothes and dressed himself. He saw Sakura's clothes on the floor as well. He picked them up to gather them for her, but as he was about to put them on the bed, he looked around his shoulder to make sure she wasn't in the room, then he smelled them. He held them close to his face and simply took in her scent. He couldn't tell you why, but her smell just did something for him. It was a sensation he had never felt. It was simply her. And it drove him crazy, and it made him feel at peace. He gently laid her clothes on the bed for her. Today he planned on talking to Karin to decide what to do about the 'hostages.'

Sakura walked into the room to see Sasuke laying her clothes on the bed. She smiled to herself. Walking up to Sasuke, she laid a hand on his shoulder and said "Thank you."

He looked over to her and saw the towel she was wearing was quite small. He liked it. But there was no way this Uchiha would ever admit that. Sakura leaned up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Instantly Sasuke froze up. He firmly, but not harshly, grabbed her hand and moved it off him. "Sakura, you know that we can't do anything like that." He spoke kindly, but not without authority.

"I know." She sighed and looked down before she looked up at him and locked her gaze with his. "I just wanted to enjoy it while I had it." She then walked over to the bed and lay down.

Sasuke wasn't sure what she meant by that. _While she had what?_ "What do you think you are going to do today?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Don't think I'm just going to let you stay here and do nothing. You will come with me and become the newest team member. Remember?" He really didn't want to have Karin and Sakura meet. It wouldn't be a pretty scene.

"Oh yeah…ok." She sat up and began to dress herself. Sasuke walked out of the room and went by the door of the house. He looked at it for a moment and vaguely wondered if it wouldn't open again. He reached for the handle and it was still there when he clasped it. He turned it and the door opened.

"Sakura!" He shouted. "I'll expect you out in a bit. It might be best if I talk with them first." He then walked out of the door.

She looked over to the doorway when Sasuke was talking, and when he closed the door she turned to her clothes. _Ouch. Oh man am I sore. I had no idea it would hurt that bad! Sitting is torture. I don't think he noticed though. I hope. I don't want him to think I'm weak. _As she looked at each piece of clothing, she remembered him taking off each thing. She remembered the feelings of the last night. She wasn't sure what to make of them. They were both wonderful and painful. She remembered his hands, and how she wanted to feel them again. But she wanted to feel them in a way that meant love. She wanted to feel his hands pleasure her. But if all she did was want… nothing would happen. She gently scolded herself for thinking like that. She took the initiative to heal the part of her that had gotten torn too much, and she healed the small bruises and aches to make her day a little easier. When she finished dressing herself, she went to the door. She reached for the handle, but it disappeared! _What!? Why did it do that? _Her mind started racing to think of what the problem could be. As it spun in circles, she remembered something. Something she had recently read about in Tsunade's papers. _NO it can't be! Please no! _She crumpled to the floor and put her head in her hands and wept.

--------------------

Sorry this is a shorter chapter but I have my reasons for doing it! Please be nice and review, I'm working quite hard on this story for you! I didn't get a lot last time, and it kinda discouraged me…..  
Also, it seems that people are defiantly losing interest. I'm sad.

Besides, I took so long because I was starting the next chapter to make sure everything fit together. Maybe if I get enough reviews...a longer chapter will come out sooner... You never know.


	9. Chapter 8

**You guys made me so happy last time, I decided to reward you guys with a super long chapter!! And please don't use this as an excuse to not review. I know every single author on this site is all "REVIEW!" But I won't be that way, I'll just ask nicely and tell you all that I really do love it when you guys say something nice. And I love it when I get advice, so I am constantly open to it whenever you guys want to give it! Also I love it when you try to guess. You never know when I might use it in my story. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8 **

Sasuke stepped out of the house and that his stupid team member had arranged for him. He took a moment to get himself steady. There was no need for either of them to know anything about what happened. He just hoped Sakura would keep her mouth shut. And she better get out here soon. Once he was calm. He walked the route to extra rooms where he had assumed the hostages were being held. This was the place his team had made a type of headquarters to meet and to spend time in-between of goals. As he walked down the halls, he wondered how Karin would deal with Sakura. He didn't care all that much. Sakura would be more than enough for her now. Karin wouldn't stand a chance with a student from Tsunade.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

He heard a voice from one of the cells he had thought to be empty. He didn't always appreciate how the cells drained all their chakra.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's TenTen."

Oh. So that must be where they are. It sure saved him from a headache.

"Sasuke please help us! Wait. Where is Sakura? Do you know? Where are we? Who captured us? What's going on? Where di-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke had lost his temper because TenTen hadn't taken a breath during that whole 'speech.' All her words had run together and made for a rather difficult understanding. "Now. Ask one question at a time. And I'll answer if I feel like it."

TenTen's face had scrunched up like something was fouling the air. She was quite offended that she had gotten interrupted like that. "Well…ok Where was Sakura taken?"

"She's in no immediate harm."

"Well where is she?!"

"None of your business." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Where are we?"

"Who's we? Who all is in there with you?"

"It's me and Ino and Hinata."

_That's who all the other girls were. It's amazing I picked Sakura. I'm very glad I didn't choose Ino…_ He shuddered.

"Why hasn't Ino started shouting yet?"

"I knocked her out to create less noise."

Sasuke smirked to himself. That was probably the smartest thing to do in that situation. And as always Hinata was too quiet to worry about anything vocally.

"Hey Sasuke. What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know. What would make you think I would care?"

TenTen huffed indignantly. "I thought you might have helped us."

Sasuke's voice was laced with venom when he replied. "Why would I help you when my team was the one who placed you here?" He then walked off down the halls to find Karin and the other two in his team. He saw her sitting by herself on a couch. He came into the room and very briskly asked where Jugo and Suigetsu were.

"Geez Sasuke. Hello to you too." She acted very cold and angry towards him. "How'd you figure out how to leave the room?" She looked very smug.

Sasuke rammed her into the wall with his arm at her throat. "What in the world made you think of doing something like that?"

Now Karin was looked quite pleased with herself. "I just thought when you took me into that room, it would help us to better acquaint ourselves." She looked up at Sasuke with a flirty face. "You're hurting me."

"I don't care." He almost considered spitting in her face, but her next comment stopped him.

"Where's the girl? Why didn't she leave the room?" She had a knowing face on, but Sasuke didn't catch it.

He stopped. Why hadn't she shown up? Lazy girl. He was not pleased. "I don't care." No need to let Karin know what gets under his skin. "I asked once and I don't like to ask again. Where are Jugo and Suigetsu?" He let go of her throat and walked to the opposite wall where there was a desk with some maps and random papers.

"They went to look for one of the seven swordsmen. They had heard one of them was going to be close. So they went because I said you were going to be busy for a while."

"Why would you say that?" He started to shuffle through some of the papers."

She wasn't facing him but she had an 'I know it all' smirk painted on her face. "Was she good? Did she deliver?"

"Not another word about that out of your mouth. What are you planning on doing with those other girls?"

"Hmm… I didn't think about that. I think Suigetsu could use a whore at night. That blonde girl could do him good."

Sasuke didn't show anything but he knew Ino might give it. I mean. It was Ino. But she could eventually leave. Suigetsu would get bored very easily. But what about Hinata and TenTen…

"Karin."

"Yes Sasuke?"

"What do you plan to do if the girls' village looks for them?"

"Hm… I thought we would torture them and then send them back to tell horror stories about you and me. How we are going to continue the clan and what our clan would do, and whe-."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY CLAN LIKE THAT!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT IT THAT WAY!!" Sasuke had for once lost his temper. His curse mark had come out and was spreadingslowly all along his face and arms. His knuckles were fisted and white. Karin backed off. She was scared and freaked out. She just pushed one too many of his buttons this time. Sasuke spoke with venom in his voice for the second time that day. This time henot onlyhad venom, buthe had murder laced with his words. "I will take care of the girls. The one will stay with us for a while."

"Why?" She still spoke very arrogantly, but one could tell she was quite startled by his outburst. "If you just wanted a good lay I'd be willing."

Sasuke just had to look at her. She shut up and looked away. "I'll just get out of your way for today." She walked off and disappeared within the halls of the hideout.

When her chakra totally disappeared he went outside into the forest. He went out to get rid of the anger Karin had caused. A little while later, the terrain was destroyed. When it reached nighttime, he went back to the hideout and the room where Sakura was. He slammed open the door. "SAKURA!"

She had been waiting for him in the bed room, and she flinched when she heard his voice. All day she was wondering what he would do if she told him. She would have to figure out the best way to tell him. Would she? _I might just take the initiative and let tings happen. He doesn't have to know. I will just take it from him, and well…I don't know. _She knew he was going to be angry. She had stood up in the bedroom when he walked in. His face was very controlled.

"Yes Sasuke?" She didn't know what to expect, he had such an aura around him.

"Why did you never show yourself? Did you like making me angry?" He walked towards her while he was talking, and when he finished speaking he had her pinned against the wall. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She closed her eyes and bent her head down. "I can't leave this room."

"And why not?!"

"I-I'm not totally sure yet…" _I'll lie for now._

Hebacked off and moved away.

"Show me."

She walked over to the door and when she reached for the handle, the same thing that had happened to him happened to her. He swore.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke. I will find a way to leave. I won't be a burden to you." Sasuke really looked ticked off. "What happened?"

He glanced over at her with a slight turn of his head. "Karin ticked me off." He shuddered. "I don't mean to take it out on you." He paused for a moment, "You won't be a burden once you can keep her off my back." He walked towards the door as if to leave. "I'll make her tell me how to free you,"

"DON'T!" She flinched realizing she raised her voice. She tried to recover herself. "I mean, just let it go. I don't want you to do anything else tonight."

"Why not?"

" Umm… Just please stay with me tonight. It's really lonely in here. I don't want to be by myself." Sasuke looked at Sakura and started to say something but stopped himself. He thought a little more.

"Sakura…."

"I know you can't show any affection. Especially around her, but please just stay with me. ...As a friend! I won't ask anything else. I promise."

He contemplated what she was saying. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but he closed it. After a moment, he opened his mouth to try again.

"Just one night."


	10. Chapter 9

Hey... I know I say this a lot... but. I am so sorry on how long I am taking. I promise no matter what I will finish, but the reason it is taking so long right now, is because I am making sure my story will owrk with itself. I don't want to contradict myslef, so I will update. And this chapter is a little shorter because of where I wanted to end it. But I will update again fairly soon. So, once again, I look forward to your reviews, and Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 9**

**_"I know you can't show any affection. Especially around her, but please just stay with me as a friend. I won't ask anything else. I promise."_**

**_He contemplated what she was saying. _**

**_"Just one night."_**

_Oh thank you! Thank goodness._ Sakura was so relieved he said that he would stay. That made everything so much easier. Sasuke excused himself and went to take a shower and rid himself of his stress. While Sasuke was in the shower, Sakura took that time to change into …. Wait. She had no sleepwear. All she had was the dress that she came in. Crap. She left everything on and simply got into the bed fully clothed. It really didn't matter to her anyway. _Will Sasuke join me? I don't think so; he will probably just stay in the room and most likely sleep on the floor_. Sasuke came out of bathroom in… _Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! I thought for sure he would be dressed more than that!_ Sasuke came out in his boxers. And that was it. _Well, he sure is making my job easy_. She could feel the blush rise in her cheeks. She turned her head so he wouldn't see.

"Why are you blushing? You've seen me in less. There is no reason to get bothered. It just makes thing easier. I don't feel like getting in my dirty clothes again." _Nice job Sasuke_. He was being sarcastic with himself. _No reason to get hot and bothered..oh yeah, so what are you planning on doing about yourself huh? Makes things easier how? Man I am full of hot air._

"What will you wear tomorrow?" Sakura responded trying to keep her voice steady.

He thought for a moment as if he didn't think that far ahead. "Give me your clothes."

"W-what?" _He didn't just say that… did he?_ Sakura thought.

"I said give me your clothes. Keep on your undergarments. I will put them in the tub and let them soak so they will get semi-washed. Then you can come out and get new clothes tomorrow. Oh, when you can leave the room I mean."

_Well, sorry, but I can't leave the room right now….but if everything goes well tonight, I can leave tomorrow….but I don't want to get too hopeful. I've never had to try this before….what if I break concentration…. NO stop thinking negatively. I need to get out of here and stop bothering Sasuke. I need to help him._

"…Ok. But what if I can never leave the room?"

"I will torture Karin until she tells me."

_Ok. That was blunt_. "Sasuke, don't worry about getting stuff from her. I'll get out on my own eventually." She started to undress because she did not like where this conversation was going. _Let's just get to bed…_

He looked at her funny. "Do you know how to?" He took the dress that she handed him.

"No, of course not."

"Well you are talking like you do." _Sasuke, just leave her be. If she knows and doesn't want to say, just leave her be. She'll come out eventually. Trust someone for once... Oh man I can't look at her._ Sakura had taken off her shirt and shorts and handed them to him.

"I really don't know Sasuke. I'm sorry." When he took her clothes from her, she giggled.

He glared at her, "What's so funny?"

"Well, it kind of seems like you are doing laundry…"

He just walked out of the room in a slightly frustrated manner and she heard the water in the tub come on. Her cheeks flushed with the thought of another night with Sasuke. _But this night is different_. Sasuke came back in the room and saw Sakura lying on the bed with the cover over her.

"For the record, I don't do laundry." She wasn't sure because she couldn't see, but she thought she could almost hear a slight blush in his tone.

"What would you call it?" She thought she would give a hard time for the fun of it.

"…I….would..call it rinsing the sweat." His voice got slightly smaller toward the end of the sentence.

Sakura smiled. "What ever you say…Sasuke-kun."


	11. Chapter 10

_"…I….would..call it rinsing the sweat." His voice got slightly smaller toward the end of the sentence. _

_Sakura smiled. "What ever you say…Sasuke-kun."_

**Chapter 10**

Sasuke, to Sakura's surprise climbed on top of the bed and lied down. But he stayed on the top of the blanket.

"Won't you get cold Sasuke-kun?" He looked at her for a moment. _Should I let her keep calling me that? I like it, but no one should know that. It means she sees me the same as when we were kids. I miss that time. Whether I'll admit it or not._

"Sakura, just don't call me that in public."

Sakura was shocked. She was expecting to get told off. Well, she won't complain.

"Good night."

She decided to leave it off on that note. He must have complied because he didn't say anything after that. She knew he wasn't asleep because she could feel his heartbeat the same as it was before. She could hear his breathing at the same pace as when he was awake. She wondered if he would sleep knowing she was awake or not, so she decided to make it easy for him. Let him think her asleep. She couldn't let herself fall asleep before him. That would screw everything up. She slowed down her breathing and heart rate to that of a sleeping person. She knew he would know. She remembered that he would always comment when they took missions. She would always try to watch him sleep. She constantly waited for him to fall asleep, but when she thought he had fallen asleep, he would always say 'go to sleep Sakura.' It usually startled her, but she eventually gave up. Now she would see if it would work.

A good hour passed with her faking sleep. And it worked. Sasuke really did fall asleep. She tested him by rolling over quietly, and he didn't move. His body stayed relaxed. _Now I really can't mess this up_.

She concentrated her chakra into her hand. It was only a small orb. She moved so slowly and subtly towards Sasuke. She took her hand and gently laid it on his forehead. It absorbed into him. _Did it work?_

She screamed. …. …. He didn't budge.

_Safe. Now I hope this works. I've never had to use it before. Tsunade said it works very well and she said she had to use it on someone once but….I've never done it before…what if I screw up…what if Sasuke wakes up…Oh that will be so embarrassing….But no more. I will succeed. He won't wake up. I need to stay positive._ She stood up watching Sasuke's face every moment. He truly was knocked out. She walked over to the side of the bed where Sasuke was. Her face flushed thinking of what she was about to do. _Get a grip. It won't hurt either of you. All he'll think that happened was just a wet dream. Nothing to get worked up over._

Her thoughts didn't deter her nerves though. Her hands were shaking as she reached for the hem of Sasuke's boxers. She looked at his face and saw it was still not moving. He almost acted dead. Other than the fact he was breathing of course, but he would react the same as a dead person would. This means that he won't react. The only exception was the things that didn't need the mind to react would react. She ran her hand down the front of the boxers and felt Sasuke's warm shaft through them. She unbuttoned the two buttons on the front and let his boxers lay open. She saw that it had no 'life' yet. Her hand went to the tip of it and gently stroked. It twitched. She looked up at his face and still no reaction on it. She knew she had nothing to worry about now. Her hand stroked and went up and down his shaft feeling it twitch slightly. It started to get warmer. She circled her hand around it and started to pump slightly. It stood up and started to get harder. She continued to use her hands and play with him until Sasuke's member was standing straight up, hard as a rock, and glinting at the tip, ready to come.

Her mind went back to the previous night, and she remembered how it surprised her when she felt this through her clothes. And when she thought of how that was inside her, her body shuddered remembering the pain. She never wanted pain like that again. When she looked at Sasuke's face again, she found him to look asleep. Sometimes the human body still amazed her. It truly was as if men had two brains. The bigger of the two was the lower of the two. She brought her hands together to make a seal and noticed the hand that had been working on Sasuke was quite warm. Her cheeks flushed as she thought of what Sasuke's reaction would be if she had done this when he was awake. Would he have enjoyed it? Would he have told her to stop? Would he come in her hands? At the last thought, Sakura shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. She made the seal and a green bubble appeared. It was completely see-through. She brought the bubble to Sasuke's member and pushed the bubble over it. His member was completely covered by the bubble and then she pushed her hands together a little. The pressure built up in the bubble because she could see Sasuke swell in there. She made the bubble a little smaller again, and she could see him swell even bigger and then he came in the bubble. Sakura jumped at the force she felt. She couldn't believe it would be that powerful.

The bubble was no longer see-through. But she knew that Sasuke wasn't empty yet. She brought her hands together a little more and squeezed the rest out of Sasuke. When he was empty, she brought her hands up and looked at the bubble she had. It now looked like milk had been poured in a clear green container. At a quick glance at Sasuke, she saw that he was flat and had gone back to a saggy bag. She giggled at the analogy. She took the bubble and made it really small. Small enough to fit in a hole the size of an eraser. She held the bubble filled with Sasuke's cum in one hand. She blushed even though no one could see her, but she took her free hand and lowered her panties enough so she could stick the bubble inside her. It should have felt the same as sticking a tampon in.

Sakura's eyes widened as she placed it inside her, because it did not feel the same as a tampon. What she felt was a hot smooth something sliding up in her. Now was the hard part. She brought her hands together and made another seal. Except this time it was so much harder to concentrate. It felt like a fire was moving through her insides down there. She focused as best she could and disintegrated the bubble inside her. She now felt a flush of hot liquid inside her. It took more will power than she would have thought not to moan. She clasped her hands tighter together and focused on some of that hot liquid in her. She directed something of hers to come down to where all Sasuke's cum was. When she knew that conception had taken place she let her hands break free. She opened her eyes and felt sweat dripping down her face. She knew it was going to be difficult, but that wore her out more than she had expected.

_Well, I'm now officially pregnant_. Fear ran through her at that thought. And then she started to cry. _I am now officially a mom, and I can't tell Sasuke until I can leave. Then he will have no reason to be angry at me. I mean, I basically stole a child from him._ Her tears were dripping down her cheek. Her thoughts didn't have a good logic pattern for a moment because she was so upset. But mer mind started to work with her after a small amount of time passed.

_Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to steal from you. I'm so sorry I had to steal something so precious_. Her mind was in a haze from her being so tired, and now she was upset that she had had to do this. She wiped away the tears that leaked down her face.

_No more tears, he can't know until I can't hide it anymore._ She felt incredibly guilty. She fixed Sasuke's boxers and crawled back into her side of the bed and focused again to make a small orb. This time to release Sasuke from the state of unconsciousness he was in. She placed it on his head again, and this time it went in slower. While it was sinking into his forehead, Sakura fell asleep facing Sasuke.


End file.
